


The bunny

by casness



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Pets, Rabbits, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gives Harvey a bunny as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All because of grlkat and lady that this spawned. :)

Mike thought long and hard about what kind of gift to get Harvey. What would show his gratitude for not firing him? For threatening to leave and standing up for him to Jessica. It was actually Donna that gave him the idea with a casual remark about Harvey owning a bunny when he was young. 

So, Mike took to the books, reading all about the different types of rabbits. He goes to the pet stores, talks to the clerks (some of whom own rabbits) and finally settled on one. The perfect one. 

He came early in the morning. Pearson Hardman has a policy against pets in the building but Mike figured that Harvey can always get a sitter or manage to keep it with him, being a senior partner. So, in the small steel cage, he carried the little guy. He waited until Harvey left the office before approaching.

He walked past Donna, who cooed at the small bundle of fur before smiling at him and letting him into the office. He thanked her and put the small cage down on the desk. 

He heard Donna tell him that Harvey was coming while he tied a ribbon to the handle of the cage. He looked at the rabbit and smiled. 

"You're perfect," he said and walking away before Harvey could see him.


End file.
